Already in German Patent C 10 70 962, it was established that the rotational mobility of the heel part of the sole with respect to the forward part of the sole, in the sense of a wringing, is essential for an undisturbed sequence of development of the foot. In addition, in that publication it is described as known that the insole and/or the outsole of the footwear are provided in the area of the articulated point with cutouts that proceed from the edges of the sole and that may be filled by inserts, which may be made of a more pliant material than that of the in- or outsole. In the area of the articulated point the width of the sole, which is furnished with the inserts, corresponds roughly to the dimensions that are established by the vertical projection of the foot, so that the foot is protected by the base of the shoe. The overall depth of these cutouts may be smaller than the overall width of the sole in the area of the articulation, the cutouts being wider in the area of the edge of the sole than in the area of the interior of the sole. In place of a single cutout, it may be also possible to assign to each edge of the sole a plurality of cutouts running roughly transverse to the longitudinal direction of the sole, whose edges, bordering a cutout, essentially run parallel to each other and whose width corresponds at least to the thickness of the sole.
On the upper side of the sole a molded footbed support may be arranged, which may be bonded in one piece to the material of the inserts that fill out the cutouts. The cutouts here may be situated mainly on the outer edge of the foot, so that the sole of the forward area of the foot is connected via a roughly centered crosspiece to the outsole of the rear area of the foot.
From German Patent U 87 14 923, it is known to use anatomically shaped shoe soles, which are anatomically formed in a natural way in accordance with the imprint of a healthy foot and which can be used for all shoes. It can be seen from the drawing that the sole in the area of the transition between the heel and the forefoot may not be shaped in accordance with the outline of the foot, but rather in accordance with its contact surface. Therefore, in this area,                there may be a reduction in the width. The problem of rotational mobility is not described.        
From German Patent C 43 16 237, it is also known that a reinforcing element may be provided made of a fibrous material, which may be configured as a supporting plate and which also traces the foot contact surface in the area of the outer edge of the foot.
Despite the measures proposed here, it is believed that there remains a need for improvement in promoting unhindered physiological movement of the foot in all motions: